Phoenix Training: Clash of Metal
Alden Virkov stood on top of the guild compound of the Purple Phoenix guild, with the Grand Magic games coming up, he figured it was a good time to get the team participating for the guild to be on their best for the fights to come. So he used his authority to instruct the team to gather and train up, although he couldn't reach Tisha Pierce, and Nui Tusar on. He observed as Reid Aquirre and Naoto Roden waited for their sparring partner to show up. Reid stood next to Naoto waiting for Dex to show up, both fought him before, while Naoto lost her fight with him the only reason he couldn't fight Dex to the finish was because Vivian Ivy interfered in the duel. Reid was eager to settle the score between them, but not as eager as Naoto who was itching for a rematch with Dex. Although a question did eat at him "Think he got lost again?" Reid chuckled to himself as he asked the question not really wanting an answer. Out of nowhere, Dex jumped intront of Reid and Naoto, scaring them to the point one of them would fall back. "Yo!" He waved at Alden and his teammates, having his usual grin on his face. "We never got to finish our fight." He was speaking to Reid, although Naoto would think he was talking to her. "How about a rematch for our trainings?" Alden spoke with his pistol in his hand spinning it around "Alright contestants are present, rules are simple do not kill your sparring partner. Seems fairly simple to follow I assume so i'll give ya a chance to speak before we start this. When I fire this gun into the sky you may start!" He spoke with a clarity that could be heard even from atop the guild compound. Reid chuckled a bit as he helped Naoto back to her feet. "Nice to see ya too Dex. Maybe this time we won't get any bones broken by the Raging Oni herself." He smiled as Naoto spoke "I won't lose this time! Also try not to cut up my arms like ya did that one time Reid has enough time making upgrading them, let alone repairing them from the condition you left them in!" Reid extended his hand "May the best swordsman win." Dex shook hands with Reid. He turned to Naoto, "Uhh, maybe after I finish my rematch with Reid?" Without letting her responds, he stood a distance across from Reid, unsheathing Hell. "Let's have a drink after this, you pay if I win, I pay if you win." He stood in no particular stance and waited for Reid to draw his sword. Reid smiled at the thought but before he could say anything Alden spoke "Sorry Dex, its 2 vs 1 as one of the S ranking mages of the guild this level of difficulty should be expected right?" Alden could be heard chuckling as he held his gun upward as he started to count down Reid drew Ragnarok as he grinned at Dex's situation "Seems Naoto and our match are tied in together good luck Phantom Phoenix." Naoto struck a pose as well with her metal tonfas out and spinning. A gunshot could be heard which was clearly Alden's gun but not aimed at the sky rather the center of both groups, startled by the gunshot so close to him Reid brought Ragnarok down upon Dex attempting to break through not only his guard but whatever else was in the way of his sword. In a flash, Dex's sword clashed against Reid's and the blade of one of Dex's sword, Heaven was at Reid's neck. "Surprised? Well, you're lucky there's a no killing rule and that I controlled my speed, otherwise you would already be dead. Bring it, you two." He pushed Reid back with Hell and performs a 360 degree spin to swing both swords at Reid with great force, as well as sending two sword pressure waves at Naoto while she is just standing there. Alden pointed out "There's a in general no killing your guild mates rule too. Punishment for breaking it is severe." Reid performed a similar 360 spin with Ragnarok clashed with both swords unlike a short while ago he was actually using his strength to his advantage. Naoto using her lightning magic to enhance her agility to dodge the sword pressure waves, while also using her tonfa gun at Dex's side assisting Reid's sword attacks. The combo they used seemed to support each other well, Reid combats Dex directly, while Naoto supports and keeps Dex on the defense. "Damn, I've never been in 2v1, so this is kinda new." Dex used Hell to clash with Ragnarok, while equipping Horizon into his mouth to deflect the bullets sent at him back to Naoto. With Heaven, he released another sword pressure wave, this time directly at Reid. "Now I'm thrilled!" Reid using his sword and fire magic launched a fire wave clashing with Dex's sword pressure wave creating a sort of smoke screen. Naoto using her earth magic raised a wall which blocked the bullets that were deflected at her. As that happened more walls erupted surrounding Dex's flank as well as funneling the pathway as Reid stood 2 fire balls in his hands "Great inferno: Fire Phoenix!" As Reid spoke this a great wall of fire emerged from Reid's palms aimed at Dex with the only path not blocked off by walls was forward the path the fire spell was traveling at him from. Dex grinned, he knew exactly what to do and stood there waiting for the wave to get a bit closer. "Oh dear, Reid. Perhaps you have forgotten what my swords can do. Let me show you again." As he swung all three swords, Reid could clearly see 1/3 of the fire being absorb into Heaven, 1/3 being deflected back by Horizon, and 1/3 being cut apart by Hell. "The Primordial Katanas: Heaven, Horizon, Hell.." What Reid didn't know was that Dex sent 8 large sword pressure waves enhanced by wind that is capable shredding the earth walls to pieces while just passing by. Reid chuckled as he impaled his sword into the ground letting it tank all 8 sword pressure waves, not a single scratch appeared on Ragnarok, what it made up for in lack of cutting power in its current form it made up for with defense and raw power. Naoto at the top of the wall activated her Duel Lightning Rail Gauntlet as her aura started to envelop her, both Reid and Naoto used their earth magics to cause both the walls around him but the ground under him to buckle, and open up a hole underneath him, while the earth walls and ground launched at Dex hoping to just overwhelm him with projectiles than his 3 swords can handle. Naoto was using her telekinesis to float holding a new nails in between her metal fingers ready to launch them at Dex at a moments notice. "Heh, Flight should come in handy now." Dex said as he flew upward, dodging and cutting the projectiles thrown at him and flew up in the sky. "Sword Beam!" He sends a couple of energy waves at both Reid and Naoto, while using his Requip to equip a large cannon. He fired out cannonballs at Naoto in a rapid pace, enhanced by wind, making it x2 times faster than a bullet. "Time to get serious." Dex's tone changed as he unwraps the bandana on his left arm and wraps it around his forehead and his magical aura was activated, on a normal level, boosting his power a little. Dex started spinning around and used his wind magic to propell him at Reid like a tornado. "Flash Sword Style: Clash and Bash!" Naoto using her lightning magic to fire the nails in her hands to counter the cannonballs as they exploded half way before they could really get close to her, sending a few similar metal balls she used on Dex in the Jigoku games she launched then railgun style at the energy waves creating an explosion cancelling out the 2 strikes, but before she could really do anything else Alden spoke, "Naoto, duck out for a bit, don't argue. Miss Ivy is gonna make this interesting in a bit." Naoto got dragged away from the fight while Dex and Reid were focused on one another. Reid using his sword as a shield blocked the energy waves as they connected with Ragnarok, slowly absorbing whatever hit it Reid grinned as Dex charged him. He activated the magic item on his left shoulder as his aura roared to life, he used his fire magic to propel himself at Dex, Ragnarok going into its duel sword mode, clashing his fire tornado and his Ragnarok to combat Dex's blades with his own set. Meanwhile Vivian walked out into the general area, she could be sensed, simply observing from what anyone could tell. As Dex and Reid clashed, there was multiple shockwaves caused by the impact of their swords. The shockwaves slowly shreds through the area of earth around them to rubles. Dex and Reid was sent back down to the ground, but both was rather in sync, doing another 360 degree spin to clash again, creating more shockwaves. Reid noting the presence of Vivian getting a sense of deja vu from her presence considering his last fight with Dex was interrupted by her before. Reid received a few cuts here and there due to the strained focus, while their fight was going on Vivian had her bow in hand aiming it at Dex her aura going full S-rank before Alden shouted "Change of plans! You should be smart enough to figure out whats going on!" Vivian then launched one of her explosive ivory arrows at full charge directed right at Dex traveling at a speed similar to Naoto's railgun shot. Alden spoke once more "Duo team exercise under extreme duress, Vivian's idea but a good one in the event of it occurring good luck Dex, Reid." Alden then went to go get some wine before entrusting Dex and Reid to Vivian. "Uwahh!" The arrow exploded in Dex's face, knocking him back and stopped the clash. "God dammit, not again. Well, looks like I have no choice but to.." Before he finished his sentence, his magical aura intensified, switching to a Monster Aura. "Reid.. This is how powerful I really am, observe well." He charged toward Vivian in a flash and was directly infront of her in the blink of at eye. He spun with all three of his swords swinging at Vivian. Reid chuckled "Second time you've tanked an explosion to the face Dex. Fine i'll wait here for now..." Vivian still in her Full powered S-rank aura cracked her knuckles before channeling her aura around her fists as Dex's blades tried to reach her she struck the wind 3 times sending a shockwave with enough force to knock back Dex's sword strikes "You've seen me man handle a Titan sized Lycon, I can handle a swordsman with a terrible sense of direction." She then launched several arrows sleeve while clashing with Dex's swords using her arrow magic to create arrows and her Etherea to create a form of armor to protect her hands from getting cut. Dex clashed with Vivian a few times while trying to deflect the arrows by manipulating the wind around him and redirect them. Each clashes caused the same kind of shockwaves that happened when he clashed against Reid, except larger since the impact was greater this time. "Well, I still have to try." After a while, Dex jumped backwards, this have been the second time he have backed up from Vivian. the first was when he wasn't an S-Class yet. "I can't do this by myself.. Reid, let's take her down, together." He waited for Reid to get up and stand by his side, toning his aura down to S-Class level. Reid was already nearby Dex and standing next to him "Even if you say that, you have a plan right? I've seen her go toe to toe with not only the boss man, but also she took on an entire dark guild by herself and won without so much as a scratch. Not that I don't think we got good odds, but I know she's still holding back herself. She isn't angry yet and I know you've heard the Legend she holds of being the Raging Oni right?" Reid holding the blades of Ragnarok in his hands, As Alden interfered again by throwing Vivian her Halberd Windbreaker She held it on her back as a crystal like horn grew on her forehead, it wouldn't be long before she resumed her offense against the 2. "Reid, let's get it on." Dex charged toward Vivian, with Reid right behind him. "Attack simultaneously!" He dashed right behind Vivian, leaving Reid right in front of him, swinging his swords at her from the back. Each swings seemed like a blur as he swung them with great force. Vivian took her Halberd in her hand and swung it at Dex, clashing with Dex's swords as they came at her, controlling her halberd with her telekinesis she turned to face Reid who's sword reverted back to its great blade variation as she grabbed it by its sides then delivering a kick to Reid's gut using her insane strength, Reid is tossed into the nearby forest just outside the arena "Hmm, maybe I kicked him too hard... Ah well your next Dex!" Vivian held her Halberd in her hands aiming it at Dex grinning as she waited for him to try to attack her. Dex clashed two swords against the halberd, pushing it to one side with his immense strength. He took the opportunity to strike Vivian with the third sword, holding it in a stabbing-motion. "Flash Sword Style: Final Strike!" Vivian using her telekinesis extended her palm, utilizing a telekinetic throw to forcefully knock Dex backwards, the force she used was enough to knock Dex clean through the walls of the guild compound and into the guild's alcohol storage. Alden could be heard yelling "MY ALCOHOL!!" Reid dashing back to the battle fire following his sprinting as he launched several fire balls at Vivian to distract her. When Dex finally realized where he ended up, his face changed from painful to joyful. "YES!! ALL-YOU-CAN-DRINK TIME!!" He started drinking a barrel of alcohol worth over 5,000 Jewels, the alcohol would somehow increase his energy. After finishing 3 barrels, he got up and dashed back out to head butt a distracted Vivian from the back. "I'm here!! Clash and Bash!!" With a strong grip onto all three of his swords, he started spinning, using wind to synchronize with his movements, turning himself into a mini tornado, pushing Vivian towards the fire balls. A monster aura could be sensed from the alcohol storage, it was clearly Alden who was clearly angry, only 2 things get him close to livid when his gambling luck is just terrible, or when someone destroys his expensive stock of alcohol and wine. "Debt of 15,000 Jewels..." Alden will remember that. Vivian took the head well but made sure a retaliation would be dealt. Using her reflector magic she seemingly barely dodged the fireballs redirecting them at Dex. She then grabbed her Windbreaker halberd and put some of her magic into it before unleashing attempting a spin attack with it at Dex. Category:VentusLight